


"Идет ли поезд"

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor, Irony, Missed Him by That Much, Satire, Slice of Life, play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: В Мемфисе собирается слет магозоологов, и Ньют предлагает Криденсу присоединиться.АУ по отношению к сиквелу, Криденс работает в МАКУСА.





	"Идет ли поезд"

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся песней группы "Мельница" "Поезд на Мемфис" (https://music.yandex.ru/album/450204/track/4182291) и взял строчку из нее в качестве названия работы.

Действующие лица:

Н ь ю т⠀С к а м а н д е р, магозоолог, путешественник.

К р и д е н с⠀Б э р б о у н, младший секретарь в одном из отделений МАКУСА.

П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к

В т о р о й⠀к л е р к

Действие первое

 

Сцена первая

_Нью-Йорк, в здании МАКУСА_

_Просторное полутемное помещение без окон, заставленное конторками и довольно захламленное, единственный источник света – лампа с абажуром на ближайшем столе. На стене слева приколота карта США, на которой подсвечены крупные города. За столом сидит⠀К р и д е н с⠀в темном костюме-двойке и выравнивает стопку закрытых амбарных книг так, чтобы она стояла параллельно краю стола. Переводит взгляд на ходики, вздыхает, поправляет и их. С низко расположенных перекрытий на свободный от бумаг стол спрыгивает бумажная крыса с почтовой открыткой в зубах._

 

К р и д е н с _(берет в руки крысу, развернувшуюся в листок)_ : Служебная записка номер А девятнадцать дробь двадцать восемь три нуля пять тысяч сорок пять? Извольте, зарегистрируем. _(Вытаскивает одну из амбарных книг, неспешно доливает чернил, выбирает из писчего набора перо, записывает.)_ Служебная записка... а это еще что ты принесла? _(Подносит к глазам открытку.)_ Марки кто-то предприимчивый уже отклеил. Посмотрим.

 

_Открытка сильно повреждена водой, так что расплывшийся текст практически не читается. К р и д е н с⠀крутит ее в руках, рассматривает изображенную на лицевой стороне статую, тоже размытую. Вытаскивает из ящика стола лупу и пытается читать._

 

К р и д е н с: От Ньюта, это его почерк. А вот что он пишет… _(Водит пальцем по бугристой бумаге, другой рукой держит над открыткой увеличительное стекло.)_ “Дорогой Криденс…” это понятно. А дальше? _(Ногтем скребет бумагу.)_ “Слет… магозоологов… августа… в…” Москве? _(Подносит открытку к глазам.)_ Нет, в Мемфисе. Уже лучше. _(Тщательно разглаживает открытку, прячет в нагрудный карман.)_

 

_К р и д е н с⠀пробирается между столами к карте, подсвечивая себе дорогу палочкой. Натыкается на стоящий в проходе стул, чертыхается и тут же оглядывается. Добравшись до карты, К р и д е н с⠀внимательно рассматривает ее, затем находит нужный город и касается его кончиком палочки. Точка разгорается ярче._

 

К р и д е н с:⠀Н ь ю т⠀это хорошо придумал. _(Достает открытку, быстро перечитывает.)_ Хоть я и не магозоолог, но рад буду с ним повидаться. Сколько он уже, год по Африке путешествует?

 

_Вдалеке пять раз бьют часы, К р и д е н с⠀поспешно возвращается к своему столу, опять натыкаясь на стул. Выравнивает стопку амбарных книг, гасит настольную лампу, пробирается к выходу – дверь находится в дальнем конце кабинета. Когда она открывается, становятся слышны голоса, смех и стук каблуков._

Сцена вторая

_Офисное помещение, которое отличается от первого только расстановкой столов. Настольные лампы горят только на двух рабочих местах. За одним сидит П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к⠀и читает газету – такую большую, что его самого за ней не видно. В т о р о й⠀к л е р к⠀⠀положил локти на свой стол и наблюдает, как на пачке писем дерутся две бумажные крысы._

 

_Раздается стук в дверь, заходит⠀К р и д е н с._

 

К р и д е н с _(громко, потому что столы находятся в другом конце кабинета)_ : Здравствуйте! Тут порталы выдают?

 

В т о р о й⠀к л е р к: Тут, проходите.

_К р и д е н с⠀уверенно пробирается к его столу._

 

В т о р о й⠀к л е р к: Да не ко мне, к Бобу. (Кивает на первого клерка.) Я регистрирую использованные порталы.

 

_К р и д е н с⠀сосредоточенно кивает, меняет траекторию._

 

К р и д е н с: Здравствуйте еще раз. Мне портал до Мемфиса, пожалуйста.

 

П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к _(опускает газету на стол так, что она его полностью закрывает, достает из ящика толстый журнал регистрации и кладет поверх газеты)_ : Паспорт, разрешение на ношение палочки, свидетельство о прививке от драконьей оспы, рекомендацию непосредственного начальника, справку об отсутствии задолженности по коммунальным платежам... _(Морщит лоб, вспоминая.)_ И выписку о количестве использованных талонов на обед за прошлый месяц.

 

_К р и д е н с⠀развязывает тесьму на папке с бумагами, но вдруг замирает._

 

К р и д е н с: Простите, майским приказом выписку о талонах перевели из разряда необходимых документов в предоставляемые по дополнительному требованию.

 

_П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к⠀пожимает плечами._

 

В т о р о й⠀к л е р к: Так и есть, Боб. Вместо нее теперь… _(Смахивает со стола бумажных крыс, наугад берет документ.)_ Вместо нее заверенная копия читательского билета и записка в свободной форме от дежурного библиотекаря, что долгов по книгам нет.

 

К р и д е н с _(облегченно выдыхает)_ : А, это у меня есть.

 

_П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к⠀начинает скрупулезно переносить данные из целой пачки документов в журнал._

 

П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к (между делом, не отрываясь от работы): А зачем вам в Мемфис?

 

К р и д е н с: Там в августе собирается слет магозоологов.

 

П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к: Слет? Не слышал.

 

В т о р о й⠀к л е р к: При всем моем к тебе уважении, Боб, ты за чем-то, кроме квиддичных новостей, вообще следишь?

 

П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к _(ворчливо)_ : За завтраком с женой радио слушаем. Там про слет не говорили.

 

К р и д е н с: Мне… мне друг написал. Он сам магозоолог.

 

П е р в ы й⠀к л е р к _(покладисто)_ : Друг так друг. _(Выдвигает ящик стола, роется и чем-то шумит, потом достает маленький перочинный ножик, постукивает по нему палочкой.)_ А вот и портал, с завтрашнего дня активируется. Распишитесь тут… _(Предлагает Криденсу перо, показывает строчку в журнале.)_ И тут… А теперь вот тут, пожалуйста. И не забудьте по прибытии в ваш Мемфис зарегистрировать портал как использованный. Всего доброго. _(Прячет журнал и опять раскрывает газету.)_

Действие второе

_Мемфис, США_

_Раннее утро. Безлюдная улица, нет машин, вывески кафе не горят. Из-за домов, помахивая саквояжем, выходит⠀⠀К р и д е н с⠀⠀в том же костюме, но сменив белую сорочку на лимонную, останавливается около афишной тумбы. Она оклеена плакатами и афишами киноновинок и спектаклей.⠀К р и д е н с⠀⠀обходит ее по кругу, замечает слегка надорванный выцветший плакат, половину которого закрывает другой._

 

К р и д е н с _(читает надпись)_ : Тысяча восемьсот девятнадцатый – тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятый. Мемфису сто десять лет. _(Тянет наклеенный поверх плакат, тот легко отходит.)_ Мемфису египетскому – больше пяти тысяч лет. Так пусть наш город просуществует столько же. _(К р и д е н с⠀⠀рассматривает изображенную в верхней части плаката панораму города и руины и пирамиды в нижней.)_

 

_Вдалеке слышится звонок трамвая.⠀К р и д е н с⠀делает пару шагов от тумбы, но не сводит с нее глаз. Опускает саквояж на землю._

 

К р и д е н с: Мемфис египетский… _(Открывает саквояж, из него достает папку на завязках, в которой находит открытку.)_ Так-так... “Дорогой Криденс… в Мемфисе…” А штемпель почтовый откуда? Нет, не видно, марку-то отклеили. А на обороте статуя… _(Присматривается к изображению на открытке.)_ Точно, старинная какая-то, наверное, египетская. И Ньют в Египте – последний раз из Каира писал. И Мемфис… _(кое-как закрывает саквояж, подхватывает его)_ тоже в Египте! И слет магозоологов там же. А я-то тут. Правильно, даже в МАКУСА о слете не слышали. _(Начинает переходить дорогу, на середине останавливается.)_ Нужен новый портал, а я даже не знаю, где здесь филиал МАКУСА. И у меня нет больше справки из библиотеки…

Действие третье

_Руины Мемфиса, Египет_

_Сцена залита белым светом, он искрится, отражается от светло-желтых руин, обломанных колонн, ступенчатых пирамид. Из звуков – только ненавязчивое стрекотание насекомых._

 

_Раздается хлопок, из-за ближайших руин выходит⠀Н ь ю т⠀в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, жилете, светлых брюках и коричневых запылившихся ботинках. В одной руке держит чемодан, в другой – закинутый за плечо пиджак. Ставит чемодан под ноги и оглядывается._

 

Н ь ю т: Так значит, это и есть Мемфис. _(Крутит головой, откидывает со лба волосы.)_ Не похоже, что здесь собирается слет магозоологов. _(Проходит пару шагов, чтобы заглянуть за особенно большую пирамиду, но резко останавливается, возвращается за чемоданом и большими шагами удаляется вглубь руин, петляет между ними, видно только его голову.)_

 

Н ь ю т _(возвращается к руинам, возле которых появился, садится на поваленную колонну и вытягивает ноги)_ : Решительно ни души. Да, Пикетт? _(Заглядывает в нагрудный карман рубашки.)_ Спрятался, и правильно сделал, я бы тоже от такой жары спрятался. Но где же все-таки магозоологи?

_Из внутреннего кармана жилета⠀Н ь ю т⠀достает сложенный вчетверо пергамент, разворачивает его – в середине листа, на месте сгиба, виднеется дырка._

 

Н ь ю т: Немного протерся, но ничего. Так-с... “Глубокоуважаемый мистер Скамандер... Спешим уведомить…” так-так... “Американская ассоциация колдомедиков и магозоологов устраивает пятый юбилейный слет... в городе Мемфис”. _(Поднимает глаза от письма, оглядывается.)_ Ну правильно, Мемфис и есть, а слет где?

 

_Из нагрудного кармана выглядывает Пикетт, спрыгивает на пергамент, просовывает ручку в образовавшуюся на сгибе дырку._

 

Н ь ю т _(подставляет руку, пересаживает Пикетта обратно в карман)_ : Сейчас окончательно порвешь приглашение – а я и так его чуть в Ниле не утопил. Ну-ка, тут что-то написано _(Подносит письмо к глазам.)_ “...в городе Мемфис – запятая – Соединенные…” _(Отрывается от письма, оглядывает руины – теперь с обреченным выражением лица.)_ “Штаты Америки”.

 

_Н ь ю т⠀резко встает и рывком поднимает чемодан, будто намереваясь куда-то идти, потом садится обратно._

 

Н ь ю т _(обращаясь к Пикетту, который стоит на его колене и заглядывает ему в лицо)_ : Это что же теперь получается: возвращаться в Каир, записываться на прием в министерство, ждать своей очереди – или заплатить кому-нибудь, чтобы не висеть в списке целую неделю… _(Задумывается, потом говорит с большей уверенностью.)_ Точно, заплатить – иначе я весь слет пропущу, ожидая очереди на прием.

 

_Н ь ю т⠀прячет Пикетта в карман, для верности застегивает пуговицу, из чемодана достает потертую латунную вазочку._

 

Н ь ю т: Вот уж не думал, что портал обратно в Каир мне пригодится так скоро. Или, раз уж мы здесь, посмотреть на руины? Что скажешь, Пикетт? _(Похлопывает себя по нагрудному карману, проверяя, хорошо ли он закрыт.)_ Стоит, пожалуй, обойти, раз уж мы тут оказались: все равно в министерство сегодня не успеем.

Действие четвертое

_Сцена поделена на две части: слева офисное помещение в мемфисском филиале МАКУСА, справа – приемная министерства магии в Каире._

 

_В левой части стоит конторка, за которой работает машинистка, слышится стук печатной машинки. К машинистке выстроилась очередь из пяти человек, у каждого в руках – папка с бумагами._

 

_В правой части стол так заставлен журналами и стопками бумаг, что не видно того, кто за ним сидит. К столу тоже образовалась очередь, но понять, сколько в ней человек, невозможно, потому что она постоянно распадается, а стоящие меняются местами. Слышится неразборчивая арабская речь, в какой-то момент голоса повышаются и двое мужчин в середине очереди достают палочки. Невидимый секретарь за стопками бумаг властно их окликает, те тушуются и расходятся по разным концам очереди. На низком потолке со скрипом крутится вентилятор._

 

_К р и д е н с⠀и⠀Н ь ю т одновременно заходят на сцену с разных сторон; К р и д е н с⠀– в американский офис, Н ь ю т⠀– в египетский. Очередь в американском офисе не обращает внимания на вошедшего, в египетском стихает галдеж. Слышно только стук клавиш печатной машинки и скрип вентилятора._  
К р и д е н с⠀и⠀Н ь ю т _(одновременно)_ : Кто последний? Мне только портал получить.


End file.
